


Passerby

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and there's a girl you hardly know in your classes that you may or may not think is cute.</p>
<p>More tags/characters will be added as the story progresses whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passerby

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some fluffy katnep, so if anyone has any suggestions or any specific route you'd like to see this story go, then feel free to speak out. uwu

==> Karkat: Stay up all night thinking about the kitty-girl

Why would you even do that? You don’t even know the girl. She goes to your school, yeah, but that doesn’t qualify as a good enough reason to think about her all night. A better reason would be something like, you know, liking the chick, which you don’t, because that would be ridiculous due to you not even knowing her, as you previously stated. Okay, she is kind of cute, but that’s just aesthetics-wise. That’s beside the point.

You doubt you’re going to stay up all night thinking about her, but you give in and let your mind focus on her for a bit. She’s been in a few of your classes for quite some time. You’ve just never talked to her before. Let’s see, what else… She likes to draw, you think, and is in some kind of art club in school. How do you know this? You see here doodling in class, wearing an overpriced t-shirt for a club that she probably showed too much spirit for. You’ve never actually seen her drawings, but word in the cafeteria is she’s one of the more skilled artists at the school.

See, nothing worth staying up all night over. You hardly know her. You're not even sure what her voice sounds like. But it doesn’t matter. You’re already getting pretty tired. You yawn and feel yourself drifting off to sleep, which is a good thing, speaking on how you have school tomorrow.

…Maybe you’ll try talking to that kitty-girl this time.


End file.
